In a blade cascade, for example in a stator blade cascade or a rotor blade cascade of a turbomachine, the flow losses are decisively influenced by the so-called pitch ratio. The pitch ratio is defined as the distance between two adjacent blades of a blade row, with regard to the chord length of the blades. The distance in this case is customarily defined in the middle section of the cascade, and therefore results from the circumferential length which is defined on the middle section radius, with regard to the number of blades of the blade row. A higher pitch ratio in this case first of all leads to lower profile losses because the wetted surface area, and the friction losses which occur in the blade boundary layers as a result, decrease. On the other hand, on the outer passage boundary walls, where the flow passage is delimited by the hub or by the casing, the so-called secondary vortices, which are created there, increase in their extent and intensity as pitch ratio increases in such a way that from a defined pitch ratio onwards the losses which are brought about as a result of the secondary vortices overcompensate the reduction of the friction losses. Consequently, there is an optimum pitch ratio which results in minimized losses. The blade cascades are frequently designed with this pitch ratio, or with a pitch ratio which lies very close to the optimum pitch ratio. Losses, which result because of overflowing of working fluid at the blade tip, similarly increase with the pitch ratio.